Warehouses
Warehouses are purchasable properties featured in Grand Theft Auto Online added as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. They are available to buy once the player registers as a CEO and buys an Office. Overview Warehouses are used to safely store Special Cargo acquired by the player during Buy missons ordered from the CEO via the executive terminal in their office. There are three different types of Warehouses: small, medium and large. Small Warehouses can store a total of 16 crates, medium Warehouses can store 42 crates, and large Warehouses can store 111 crates. The maximum amount of Warehouses a player can purchase is five. Layout The layout of a Warehouse's interior depends on the size of the Warehouse that has been purchased. Small Warehouses only have one row of platforms to hold cargo, with the rest being left on the floor. In the medium-sized Warehouses, three rows of platforms are present to hold the cargo. The large Warehouses have four rows, but the platforms are much taller than the ones found in the small or medium Warehouses. Getting Started In order to start buying and selling contraband via the Special Cargo Network, the player must buy an Office, and then enter the Office and access the executive terminal in a public session. After doing so, the player must buy a Warehouse. Once the player has a Warehouse, they are able to initiate Buy and Sell missions. Initiating buy missions cost a certain amount of money based on how many crates the player wants to collect in one mission. This varies from $2,000 for one crate, $8,000 for two crates, and $18,000 for three crates. For vehicle missions getting the vehicle is as simple as clicking the green "Source Vehicle" button which will find a vehicle for the player to retrieve. After the player delivers crates to the warehouse, they must decide when to sell. The longer the warehouse sits with crates in it, the more likely it is to be attacked by a gang of NPCs. However, the player gets more profit when they sell more crates at one point in time. There is a short cool down on Buy missions, so doing them for three crates is recommended but isn't the best option at a financial standpoint, as it takes away from the profit from the sale price. The best way to relieve this is to do VIP Work in between, specifically Sightseer, where $24,000 is common and represents the lowest chance of dying in an empty lobby. This can increase your overall profit and make up for the decrease. Note that while buying an Office is already upwards of $1,000,000, the player will also have to pay their Executive Assistant $300 per day for their services, and the Office and Warehouse properties each add another $700 per day for property expenses, totaling $1000 in additional fees for each in game day. Also if considering purchasing the Office upgrades, note that the Safe is only for aesthetic purposes, the Gun Locker provides players the ability to create their own custom weapon loadout, and the Accomodations add a bed, shower, and wardrobe in a separate room. Buy Missions Buy missions are the missions the player does to get crates. Buy missions have a cool down on them, so doing the mission that gets the player the most amount of crates, three, is recommended. Buy missions are initiated in the player's office at the Securoserv terminal. An important thing to note is that a player can only pick up one crate, meaning they can't pick up two crates at the same time. However, one person can deliver a crate and then go back to grab another one until all the crates are gone. Buy missions must take place in a public session, so it is recommended to find a small session or make sure no one is going to try and destroy the crates or kill the player. Note: Having more than one warehouse is one method of bypassing the cooldown timer on buy missions. Buying 1 crate at a time is more cost effective than 3 crates at a time, though 3 crates is more time effective. 1 crate = $2,000, 2 crates = $8,000 ($4,000 per crate), 3 crates = $18,000 ($6,000 per crate) A Large WH takes 37 three crate missions to fill costing $666,000 and sells for $2,220,000 (or $1,554,000 total profit) at $42,000 profit per buy mission. A Large WH takes 111 single crate missions to fill costing $222,000 and sells for $2,220,000 (or $1,998,000 total profit) at $18,000 profit per buy mission. Meaning you make roughly 28% more money total profit but spend 3x longer to make it, though the more crates you purchase at once generally the harder the retrieval mission is and the larger the risk you take. Still at a profit margin of 18k per mission one could make more money with no risk at all by simply doing VIP missions instead. Selling Cargo Once the player has obtained at least 1 item of special cargo, the player can sell it by using a laptop connected to the Ad-Hawk website located on a table near the warehouse's entrance. The CEO will sell the crates using one of three different approaches — by air, using either a Cuban 800 or Titan (dependant on the volume of stock being sold), by sea, using a Tug Boat, or by land, using from one to three Brickades (again dependent on the volume of stock being sold). The more crates being sold, the more players recommended to help sell the cargo. Selling a full warehouse has the benefit of earning more money per crate than selling an otherwise not full warehouse, but full warehouses comes with a risk of being raided by NPCs which causes crates to be lost. Also in lobbies with more people you earn a percentage more for the risk than otherwise empty lobbies. Having more associates also gives extra bonus profit compared to selling stock on your own with no associates. Small 16/16 is $240,000 for $15,000 per crate. Medium 42/42 is $735,000 for $17,500 per crate. Large 111/111 is $2,220,000 for $20,000 per crate. Associates do not currently get a share of this profit, instead they earn money on a time basis similar to VIP missions. Every time associates help to retrieve crates their pay is raised by $500, starting at $5,000 and maxing out at $10,000 every interval. They also get paid this amount after helping complete a delivery mission. Sell missions involving aircraft can have a player as the copilot using the jammer that will detour incoming missiles. Rare Cargo Occasionally, the player may get the opportunity to collect various special cargo that sells for much more than normal crates. They must be sold individually, and their collection is the same difficulty as a 3-crate import, but only occupies one unit. Upgrades Upon starting the "Selling Cargo" mission from a warehouse, the player have the option to upgrade all the vehicle's attributes to a certain extent using the blueprints in the warehouse. The following upgrades are: The total amount of money for every upgrade is $1,250,000. Locations Small Warehouses - 16 Crates Medium Warehouse - 42 Crates Large Warehouse - 111 Crates Navigation }}hu:Warehouse Category:Warehouses